onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Template talk:Ship Box
Due to the fact that I'm not sure where to put the statistics in Thousand Sunny and the fact that I'm a bit tired of the ships looking somewhat ugly. I created this infobox for the ships. Here is an example : Salamander (ship) for how it can be used.Mugiwara Franky 11:38, 20 December 2006 (UTC) :There isn't enough room on the right side of the page on wikia for info boxes. We had them at the start, but dropped them due to this. Just a note. They same might happen here again. The pages on wikipedia are are a couple of hundred pixels wider, giving room for such boxes. Plus, we might not want to use all the info laid out as a guide, yet the info boxes insist on putting the slot in for it even if there is nothing. :In fact I recommend we don't use this method of displaying the info... There are PLENTY of other ways, if you stop and think it through. :20 th Dec 2006. 11:56 am. Angel Emfrbl (on a substitute computer T_T). ::The box here I created here is somewhat smaller and the blanks can just be filled with N/A. However one has to admit, the major problem without infoboxes is the statistics really don't look professional. There are indeed other ways of displaying info but some of them really don't match with the flow of the article and really makes it ugly looking. However, if the width is such a problem then we should really modify the site to be wider without eliminating the ads(it's a violation I read).Mugiwara Franky 12:08, 20 December 2006 (UTC) :::Deleting ads is a violation huh? :::Is there a way to room them elsewhere, anywhere besides the right side of the page? If they *must* be on the page, then surely they'll allow them to be moved? If possible, bottom of page where they won't interfere would be nice. Then we can us info boxes on any page without fear. (Angel Emfrbl) ::::I'm not sure but I think someone has figured it out since there seems to be lot of Wikias that don't have infoboxes on the right side last time I check. Anyway, it's either configure to make the site more professional or sacrifice professionalism. If I would choose one, I would choose the former. Anyway here's the link on how to configure a wikia. But anyway, I've said it before and I'll say it again, other wikias are thriving despite the size limits like the LOST wikia and the Final Fantasy wikia. In fact the Final Fantasy wikia is featured wikia in the Wikia home as stated here. I kinda would like the One Piece encyclopedia to be up there in the futureMugiwara Franky 12:25, 20 December 2006 (UTC) Testing Okay I'm testing out an idea currently. It's still needs the bugs worked out so wait.Mugiwara Franky 00:59, 21 December 2006 (UTC) Okay the bugs are fixed. See the example again.Mugiwara Franky 01:13, 21 December 2006 (UTC) :Not bad at all. ;) :But still, will we have room on the page for any of those. I say try all three of those on one of the bigger ship pages now to see how it fits, like the Going Merry's pag perhaps. One-Winged Hawk 12:08, 21 December 2006 (UTC) ::I applied the box to Rocket Man and Sanji's boat. They really don't take up much space. Anyway as for Going Merry, I plan to give Going Merry it's very own separate infobox since its the only talking ship in the story so far. Unless of course, the Thousand Sunny becomes alive all of a sudden.Mugiwara Franky 14:06, 21 December 2006 (UTC) Okay, check out Going Merry and Thousand Sunny. The boxes look really small from the computer I'm using but I'm pretty sure it doesn't take too much space.Mugiwara Franky 04:49, 22 December 2006 (UTC) :I always liked the boxes and argued for them. If you look at the strawhat page you'll see if you add an image larger than the given article space the article itself will stretch a bit, going over the ads. As much as I will not bend the rules I have been tempted to try this. I wish there was a way for them to be put in another part of the page, like below everything else, or a way to donate money to relieve the wiki of ads for one month or something. if all it took was $5 a month between everyone to keep this place ad-free I'd do it. And Wikia spotlight should go on the bottom left of the page, which would be longer if the ads were down there. Page length doesn't matter it's the width that is annoying. Maybe we could try adding a long image to article with the info boxes, just to get another 100 pixels or so more space, without messing up the ads to bad (like anyone clicks them anyways). Cody2526 05:30, 22 December 2006 (UTC) ::I'm say move those ads elsewhere on the page. Once you do that = more space to play around with. But anyway, those info boxes are much better then the ones we've had for character pages. Nice and small + don't take up much space. you could get away with them in this case so long as they don't get any wider. Unless we ditch the right hand ads in which you can go wider. Either way, I too like info boxes, just its here there usually isn't room for them... I say go ahead with it then. One-Winged Hawk 07:06, 22 December 2006 (UTC) :::Thank you for accepting these. You're all welcome.Mugiwara Franky 07:11, 22 December 2006 (UTC) Last Appearance/Latest Appearance value for Ships Umm, I kinda didn't get a clear answer if this value should be dropped or not last time I asked about this in the character infobox discussion page. So should this value be dropped or not. I kinda need some responses in order to know what to do.Mugiwara Franky 05:58, 17 March 2007 (UTC)